


A Thousand Words

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Note writing, Romance, Shy!Len, Twoshot, lenrin - Freeform, rinlen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hearing your name is the same as running the same beloved music track over and over. Annoying, but also addictive, and impossible to erase."</p><p> -In which Len writes his beloved best friend a sweet message, composed of a thousand sincere words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thousand Words

Hey, Rin.

I know you've never been much for love letters. I spent about two days battling with myself over writing this, but I finally got the balls to do it, so here goes nothing. It's not like I expect much- I don't even know if I'll even give this to you, but I'm writing it anyway. Mostly just to give myself peace of mind.

How do I even begin?

I guess I could tell you how it started.

It's not like it was immediate- I mean, you're definitely not the first person I thought I'd fall head over heels for. In fact, you're the last I expected. My mind was made up long ago that you were more sister material than love interest. At least, I thought it was.

...Then, without my permission, you started slowly messing with my thoughts. I found myself thinking about you more- you're always on my mind. Hearing your name is the same as running the same beloved music track over and over. Annoying, but also addictive, and impossible to erase.

I started noticing things about you, too, like the way your hair shines like ethereal sunlight, and your eyes change color according to your moods; light blue when you're happy, dark night when you're upset. I recently noticed that there are cute little green flecks there, too. I've caught myself getting lost in your eyes before.

I've come to adore your smile, and the way it easily settles on your lips all the time, like you're secretly enjoying some perfect joke the rest of us haven't heard. Seriously, you're unnaturally cute.

...Well, when you aren't trying to kill me for some reason or another.

There's other things I really like. I love when you wear your favorite white bow- I take back what I said a few months ago about it being silly. It's actually adorable. I like when you challenge me, not backing down even for your best friend. I love your stubborn attitude, even if it gets you- and occasionally me- in trouble. I've always admired your confidence, too. You always shine so brightly, excelling at whatever you put your mind to, because of your sheer willpower.

Have I ever told you that your voice is beautiful? So powerful, even though it's light and sweet. I've never heard anyone sing as amazingly as you do. It shows _you_ , your entire personality, in each word. I really think you can pursue that music career you've dreamt of. You'd outshine the spotlights and break records, I'm positive- and I'd be rooting for you always.

It's not just the outside of you that I like, though. No, it goes far deeper than that. _You_ go far deeper than the cheerful face you put on. I know the real you, not just the skin deep you- your insecurities about your voice and appearance, the heartbreak you're still reeling from, when earlier this year your boyfriend dumped you, your desire to one day be known all across the world for bringing people happiness. I've been there for you through _everything_. You and I have exchanged secret after secret that I've loyally kept, told each other things we'd never say to anyone else. Our bond is like nothing I've ever seen, but every day, I'm glad to be part of it- glad to be with you, even if I'm secluded in the dreaded area known as the Friendzone.

I don't know if you've ever thought of me as more than a friend. I wish I knew- I wish I could just come right out and say this stuff to your face, instead of cowardly writing it down on an easily forgotten piece of paper. But I'm far too afraid to actually do that. It's pretty sad, huh?

If I had the guts to say this to your face, would you reject me?

...That would be better than blindly holding out that you'd feel the same way, wouldn't it? At least I'd have some kind of closure.

I don't know if I would prefer knowing how you really felt, or to keep hoping that maybe you return my feelings in some way. I can't decipher your emotions at all, you know? I've known you forever, but to this day, I still can't unravel the mysteries behind your eyes. You've always been so unreadable when it comes to that. It's definitely not helpful to my situation.

I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea, but I suppose it was because it seemed like the only way I could manage to get my own emotions out there. Writing this letter is… nice, in a weird way. Even if you hate me for it by the end, I guess at least you'll know how I really feel, right?

Right now, I'm sitting right next to you. You're sound asleep- and I can promise that you don't actually snore. I'll probably head home in a minute, but I'm still trying to decide if I should leave this where you can see it, or if I should tuck it away in my coat and throw it out at home.

...I'm glad you're not awake. I'm rereading this letter, and my cheeks are literally on fire. I can just hear your teasing now.

It's funny how I can picture exactly what you'd say. I'm so accustomed to being around you, that the thought of being away is practically impossible to think about.

...God, I just sound cheesier and cheesier. Please don't kill me for this, okay?

I just realized, I haven't even said the most important thing to you yet. Sorry it took me a thousand words to get my feelings out to you.

I think I covered everything else I needed to say, so…

...Hey, Rin?

I'm in love with you.

I hope a thousand heartfelt words are enough to get my feelings across to you.

If they aren't? That's alright.

...I'll just write a thousand more for you.


	2. A Thousand More

Hey, stupid.

…

...I don't really know what to say to you. Congrats, Len. I'm officially speechless.

I can't believe you actually wrote me a love letter. It's so cheesy and dumb for anyone else, but… From you? ...I don't know.

...You actually think I'm beautiful? You think that my voice sounds nice? You've actually looked at me like a girl for more than two seconds, and haven't felt weird about it? You're actually, no joke, in… in _love_...

Agh, this is so stupid! I can't believe I'm doing this. It's bad enough that you had the courage to write such a weird thing to me. I can't even begin to explain why I'm doing the same.

...Well, if you can write a love letter, then so can I.

...How did you manage to write all of that without breaking a sweat?! Er... or did you?

It… must've taken a lot of bravery for you to say those things, right? We've always been such close friends, that you must've been hurting for a while, not being able to say what you felt.

Stupid. You should've told me sooner. Always thinking of others- especially me- before yourself. You're always so selfless, it's almost painful to watch.

I must be pretty dense, huh? Not realizing that you… liked me that way. (Shhh, I know I'm beating around that word but give me a few moments to process it.) Some friend I am, huh?

You should've made it more obvious or something. ...Not that it would have helped.

...I'm sorry.

I suck at this, don't I? Here I am, trying to write a damn love letter to you, but so far it just sucks. Not everyone can be romantic, wordy geniuses like you.

Besides, I don't think I could begin to tell you what you mean to me on this small piece of paper. It would be impossible, you know? Because… you're my most important person. My best friend, the person I can count on when I've got nothing else.

Well, since I've already gone the cheesy route, I won't hold back.

I care about you more than anyone. You're the reason I'm always smiling, just listening to your voice, hearing you hum to yourself when you think no one's listening or animatedly talking about your (or our) favorite game. Your voice always soothes me, even if I'm nervous or scared.

I love your ponytail- sorry I referred to it as your 'tail'. (Though I still think it looks like one.) And… you're not really as much of a shota as you used to be. You're um, way handsomer than you used to be. You grew up. My best friend, who played with me in the dirt and constantly fought over my toys, has changed... and I can't really deny that, even though I miss those days, I'm happy with the way things are now, too.

You're right… you have always been with me. Just like I've been with you, too. Now that I realize it… we've been part of each other's lives for so long, it's hard to remember a time when you and I were nothing more than strangers. Were we ever?

Thanks, by the way. For always being there for me. Sticking around even when I pushed away everyone else. I still can't believe you went after Piko when he dumped me in the rain. You got suspended for knocking him senseless, remember? I won't ever forget how angry you looked when you saw me- like someone had hurt something precious to you.

You're always so kind. You're constantly cheering me up and grinning that silly smile of yours. After all this time, with me being so oblivious to your feelings, you still kept on smiling. You're really strong, too. Mentally and physically. Hah- remember when I twisted my ankle in PE, and you carried me to the infirmary? Even after I said I was okay, you seemed so concerned. I swear, you worry worse than my own mother. Not that I really mind.

I don't think I've… thought of you as just a friend in a long time. You're _more_ than that- you always have been. You're my best friend, but you're also my support, the person that keeps me together. We kind of fit together like two halves of a whole, y'know?

...Now you've got _me_ writing embarrassing clichés.

I love how your eyes become dark and focused when you're upset. I love when you become excited and hug me out of the blue. I love every smile, look, and moment we exchange.

...Has it become clear to you, yet?

I don't think you meant to leave your note here. I found it half hidden under my bed- you probably dropped it. You're clumsy a lot of the time, too. It's kind of cute, though.

...Wait, is _that_ why you came barreling into my room earlier, all frantic? Trying to find this before I did?

...I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'm going to leave this in your backpack when you aren't looking. I figure you'll have no choice but to open your math textbook at some point in time, and you'll see it.

I wonder what kind of face you'll make when you read this letter. If I wasn't so nervous, I'd stick around to watch your reaction. But, since I'm not nearly as brave as I sound, I'll be waiting around til you figure out how to respond. Not another letter, though- say whatever it is to my face, alright?

I highly expect you to sweep me off my feet or something.

...I'm joking. Now _that_ would be a true cheesy cliché.

I just realized, I'm almost as bad as you when it comes to getting my feelings out- I've written about a thousand words to you, I think. So, let me say it directly. No take backs, no jokes- just the truth I wish I'd said before.

...Hey, Len?

I love you, too.

* * *


End file.
